


M O R T I S

by Fawkespryde



Series: October Spookfest Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Belts, Bondage, Halloween parties, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light domination play, M/M, October spookfest, These jello shots are great, yeeeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: “Bed.” He decided to make the first step and offered his name to the other, a gloved hand extended out in offering.The redhead chuckled in amusement and rolled his shoulders. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Why yes, I do hope to get you to that point.”





	M O R T I S

**Author's Note:**

> I hit my 5k word limit and just kept trucking.

“Come on, it’s not like your doing anything anyways.” Criken whined, a feat that was quite a display for someone that looked like him. He bumped into someone on the busy street and gave them a sheepish look and apology before lightly jogging to catch up to Bed. 

“It’s one night. You could let loose and forget about..” Criken stole the textbook out from under Bed’s arm and held it up to read the cover with a look of disdain on his face. “Cognitive psychology and comprehensive studies.” He made a disgusted noise and didn’t fight back as his friend yanked the book back from him with a frustrated scowl on his face.

Only once Bed tucked the textbook in his bag did he address Criken’s earlier inquiries. “Yes, it’s one night but that doesn’t change the fact that I have to study for my course. The teacher isn’t going to go easy on me just because I decided to drink away my problems and attend class hungover.”

“Bed please….” Criken whined and stepped in front of his friend in one long legged stride. When Bed tried to walk past him to the left, he stepped in his wave. His hands were up in a placating gesture and he cut off his path twice before Bed finally stopped with a sigh. “You’re my closest friend man.. I can’t do this alone.”

“Then you shouldn’t have committed to it unless you intended to follow through with it.” Bed huffed out, glancing away as if ignoring the man before him would somehow make him disappear. The crowd of people around them were weaving around them and weren’t making their irritations subtle in the least. Some even muttered under their breath about the two who were standing in the middle of the street holding things up. He reached forward and grabbed Criken by the elbow, forcefully leading him out of the crowd. They ducked into the entranceway of a shop that was for lease and Bed wasn’t surprised when he glanced up at criken to be met with a hopeful gaze. He sighed. “Ok.. fine.”

“Really?” Criken grabbed him by both shoulders and gave him a little shake. He was beaming ear to ear, his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. He let him go as quickly as he grabbed him and threw his fist up in victory before he calmed himself and stared Bed down. “Like really really? You mean it?”

His energy was infectious and even though Bed was irate over his friends appraisive behaviour, he couldn’t stop the small smile that curled across his lips. He sighed and after a length of time, he opened his eyes again and nodded. “Yes, I’ll help you get out of this mess you’ve made.. Yet again, I’m the hero.”

“You won’t regret this! I swear. I’ve already got most of the decorations and a list of stuff we can pick up for snacks.” Criken started to thumb through his phone for pics and flipped them at a mile a minute, so fast Bed couldn’t make heads or tails of things until he settled finally on the last picture. A white porcelain mask in the shape of a rabbits face. “And the alcohol, god, I almost forgot the alcohol.”

Bed glanced down at his watch as casually as he could. “Yeah, look. I really need to get going or I’ll be late but hit me up with… whatever it is you have planned and I guess we can figure something out.” He smiled to himself and pointed at Criken. “Don’t forget, you owe me after this.”

“Yeah yeah..” Criken waved his hand in dismissal and locked his phone. “Hit me up after class gets out. I might need a hand picking out colours for the theme.”

Bed stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friend who had stepped back out into the crowded street. He raised a hand to get his attention but when that wouldn’t work, he called out to him. “Wait, what theme? You didn’t tell me there was a theme!”

“The theme is horror movies!” Criken yelled back before he disappeared back into the crowd.

Bed lowered his hand after a moment of having it hover and as it fell to his side, he let out a long frustrated sigh. He rotated on the spot and pressed his other hand to his brow. “I don’t even like horror movies.. Oh, for crying out loud..” He decided to put that trailing thought to rest and focus on his classes today before anything else. Hopefully, by the time he gets back his shared apartment with Criken, the man will have calmed down and decided on a smaller party. His friend might be impulsive at the worst of times but he knew he’d come to his senses later.

He was wrong.

***

He walked back into apartment to Criken holding up two sheets of coloured tablecloths. Both of them black. His friend had an inpatient quirk in his brow and continued to shift his arms like he was imitating and weight scale. Bed walked by him and tossed his bag onto the couch, flopping down next to it with a sigh. He glanced up when Criken walked in front of him again. “What?”

“What do you think?” Criken grumbled with a frustrated frown. He extended both hands to show off the fabric. At Bed’s confused stare he huffed and threw his arms in the air. “Which one?”

Bed scratched the back of his head and leaned forward, glancing between the two table cloths. “What do you mean, which one? They both look exactly the same.” That was obviously the wrong thing to say if the tick that appeared on Criken’s brow was any indication. His room mate stormed across the room and tossed them onto the nearby chair, grabbing two different packages before returning to toss them at him. Bed caught the both of them and eyed the colour written on both.

“This one is ebony and this one is licorice.” Criken indicated to both of them with the insistence of an insane person he held them both in front of Bed and his eye twitched. “So, which one?”

“Criken..” Bed sighed and placed the wrappers back onto the table before leaning back. “We’re not getting married. There’s seriously no reason to be overthinking things. We’ll put some decorations up, order drinks, some food and pick out some cheesy music to dance too. No one is going to be upset if it isn’t perfect.”

Criken turned red. “But I will. It has to be perfect. You don’t understand. I want this to be something that EVERYBODY talks about. Halloween is my time of the year and if you think for a second that I’m not going to go over the top, you are sorely mistaken.” He paused his ravings just as his phone dinged and his eyes lit up as he read the message that popped up. “And there’s my halloween decorations being delivered right now!”

Bed rose a finger to get his attention but he was already out the door, running off to go pick up his delivery. He sighed and rubbed his thumb along his brow. Looks like Criken wasn’t just content to having a small get together. It was going to be a fully planned event from the looks of all the paper bags full of decor. Bed cringed at that. He wasn’t a big fan of large social gatherings. Hopefully there will be enough alcohol to get past the awkwardness that came hand in hand with such an occasion. He got up with another sigh and wandered over to the group of bags that Criken had stacked in his living room.

There were some coloured streamers and all sorts of halloween shaped wall decor and candles that smelled a little too sweet to have been made with unscented wax. Bed started to sift around for the receipt and his brows raised to his hairline at the amount written on the paper. The amount that his friend was spending, he must be expecting some important people to show up. He tucked the receipt back where he had found it and with a patience he had to learn from being around Criken, he set to work on opening the different packages of decoration.

***

A few hours later and the two of them had decorated a good portion of the living room. They ordered some burgers and packed upp at the garbage, running over a check list that Bed had to make in order to keep Criken’s spendings in check. His friend was beaming up at him and took a sip from his iced tea. “Thank you so much for helping me with this.”

“I did promise I would, for better or for worst.” Bed sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had burned his fingers trying to put in some of the blacklight bulbs that Criken had gotten. While he had complained the whole time he was putting them in, he couldn’t argue the results once he saw them. The lights reflected off all the decorations brilliantly and made the dark walls of the room look so much bigger.

Criken set the check list down on the floor next to him and stretched his arms over his head. He made a long satisfied noise before settling into a comfortable position again. “What are you going to dress up as?”

Bed made a painful cringed expression and sucked his teeth. He glanced away before looking back at his friend. The best way to rip off a band-aid was quickly. “Actually I don’t think I’ll be able to attend.”

“No.” Criken cut him off quite simply. His tone was serious and his raised brow dared him to argue further with him. 

“You know I have classes the next day. If I come to your party and there’s-” He lifted up the handwritten list and squinted at Criken’s chicken scratch handwriting. “-pumpkin jello shots? Yeah, if I throw back any of those I’m going to end up in class half in the bag.”

Criken patted his shoulder with a chuckle. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. You’ll even meet some people that I invited from the other college.”

Bed rose a brow at him. “Why would you invite people from a different school. We have plenty of miscreants here.” He nodded Criken’s diverted gaze and pink cheeks and suddenly it all clicked it not place. He sat up and leaned forward to confirm his suspicions and his grin grew as his friend refused to meet his eyes. “Oh my god, you invited someone you like haven’t you?”

“No!” He sputtered in response. Criken started to scratch at his beard nervously as he tried to occupy his hands with something to do. His eyes darted around the room and his ears burned bright red.

“You did! That’s why you’ve been going to all this trouble!” Bed cackled to himself and leaned back in his seat. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked pleased as punch that he could get even with Criken at least a little for being forced to help decorate. “So… what’s he like?”

“I’m not telling you!” Criken got up with red cheeks and stomped off with his drink in hand, much to Bed’s amusement. 

Suddenly this didn’t seem like such a terrible idea. Especially if that meant he would be playing a game of ‘Who’s Criken crushing on’ all night. Bed finally had something to occupy his time while he was at the party. Being surrounded by complete strangers in a variety of costumes and masks was still a little off putting but at least he’ll have some fun embarrassing his friend all night.

***

After spending so long decorating and ordering food and desserts (neither we’re good in the kitchen) Bed became hard pressed for time trying to get a halloween costume for the party so he had picked up something at the store that he thought closely resembled the theme of ‘horror movies’. After buying his outfit, Bed had a few moments of contemplation on whether anyone would recognize him from the Donny Darko movie or not. The dark coloured rabbit mask with the crumpled ears that stood up in the air were so iconic, he couldn’t imagine no one would know. The mask also fit into his circle of interests as well. He enjoyed psychology and science fiction so dressing up as the strange antagonist in the movie seemed like something he could probably pull off. 

Bed held up the fuzzy fabric for the rest of the costume with disdain in his eyes. He was not looking forward to wearing it in a crowded room full of people. It would end up getting sweaty in all the wrong places and he turned up his nose at that thought. Tossing it back onto the computer chair, Bed paced his room and began digging through his closet, whipping out different coloured outfits as he mumbled to himself.

He finally got to a nice dress shirt with pressed slacks and paused, giving them a long look. It was Halloween, he was allowed to have creative freedom with what he was wearing. If he wanted to change the outfit a little bit to be more comfortable then he was going to do it. Bed tossed the set of clothes next to the mask and wandered off to go take a shower before the party. He still had two hours before it would begin. Well, an hour if he didn’t count Criken banging on the door and forcing him to get out so he can wash up too.

***

Only twenty minutes into the party and it was already in full swing, much to Bed’s surprise. He honestly hadn’t expected so many people to show up. They came to the door in all sorts of costumes that he mostly recognized from old horror movies but some were so obscure that even he had a hard time placing them. He stood awkwardly near the punch table full of apples and nursed a glass of wine the whole time not knowing what to say or how to get involved with the crowd. 

Criken had fluttered across the room one time and elbowed him to mingle with the guests before he disappeared among the colorfully and bloody costumes the guests wore. After that, He didn’t see him again, even though the black leather of his coat tail should have been easy to spot in stark contrast of all the bright colours. He still couldn’t believe his friend chose to dress as Van Helsing. With a shake of his head, Bed stared down into the skeleton shaped wine glass and contemplated whether he wanted to wallow behind his rabbit mask all night or find an opportunity to slip out when no one was looking. 

He cared about Criken, he really did but this wasn’t his type of crowd. He didn’t know anyone and his one friend had up and ran off to go play host. Bed lifted the mask off his face and pushed it up to his forehead. He took a refreshing breath from under the plastic covering that had started to leave a mark on the bridge of his nose. His bangs were already damp with sweat from how many people were in their shared home and he needed to take a break from the crowd. Giving one last glance around the living room confirmed that Criken was not around and he threw back the last of his wine before he made his way to the door. Just five minutes. His friend wouldn’t even notice if he stepped out to get some fresh air outside.

Bed sat on the front steps and thumbed through his phone, his back to the pulsing music and loud noises that were coming from inside the building. His mask was resting on his knee to allow himself some time to cool off after wearing it for as long as he had been. He was flipping through some interesting articles that a friend sent him earlier when a tall figure loomed over him and cleared their throat.

He looked up to see a redhead man, tall and thin, staring down at him with a quirked brow. His arms were crossed his chest and looked like he was dressed in priest robes.

“Sorry, I’m here looking for 612 Building A?” The man imposed with a question mark at the end like even he wasn’t quite sure. He lifted his phone and typed out something rapidly before showing off the displaying picture to Bed. “There’s a party or something going on here tonight.”

Bed eyed the picture curiously. Looks like Criken had sent out digital invites to everyone that were just about as fancy as the decorations that he insisted upon purchasing. The address matched theirs and after giving the man a quick cursory glance, he nodded. “Yeah the party is upstairs. Third floor, second door on your right. Apartment 308.”

The man dressed like a priest let out a long relieved noise and returned his phone to his pocket. “Oh good. I was worried that I came to the wrong building. Why is this place like a trap?”

“How else are we college students meant to feel that sense of  cleithrophobia.” Bed shrugged but smiled up at the redhead who was glancing at him with a look of pure amusement.

“Amen to that. As if Cognitive Psychology classes on a Saturday weren’t bad enough.” That earned a boisterous laugh from the man. His face lit up like the sun and amusement danced in his gaze. He ran a hand through copper hair and continued grinning at Bed. “Your here for the party too?”

“Something like that.” Bed lit up at his words. Someone who was also studying psychology? Maybe Criken inviting people from the other college wasn’t so bad. Maybe he’d be able to make a few new friends. Or maybe- The man’s gave Bed another once over, this one more slow and sensually. Bed’s felt warm under the collar and he swallowed heavily, feeling naked under his stare. Maybe.. He’d get something else tonight. “The party is taking place where I live so..”

“Oh. Well if that’s the case, I’ll see you inside.” The priest gave him a final saucy wink and turned to leave. He slipped past the ajar doorway and took the steps two at a time with long strides. His footfall got more distance till eventually they blended in with all the noise coming from the apartment.

Bed sat there for a long second, fingers stilled over his phone in mid type. His face was pink and his mind shorted out from his words and his wink. His mind was running over the insinuations in his head. It was clear he was interested in the redhead and vice versa but was it just lust or was it something more? 

He shook his head to get all those thoughts out. Overanalyzing the few seconds they had together was only going to give him a headache and leave him confused in the end. He glanced over his shoulder again at the ajar door. He could go back up and find out but they would mean being in a hot room surrounded by more strangers and he really didn’t like being pushed into social situations that he didn’t ease himself into first. But then again, that man had obviously come from another college so he might not see him again. If he spoke with him a bit more and they clicked then they could discuss meeting up in the future, somewhere less crowded. 

After a moment of weighing the options, Bed decided to return to the party. He pulled the mask back over his face and started to walk up the steps. Once he was at the front door, he took a deep breath and pushed onwards. The party had definitely picked up since he was last inside and there were little empty shot glasses all over the tables. Looks like the pumpkin shots were actually a big hit. That surprised him enough that he grabbed one of his own from the fridge. There used to be three trays of them, now there were only half a dozen left.

Once out of the kitchen Bed tried to look for the district sight of red hair but could hardly see around all the tall costumes and dancing people. There was someone dressed as Pennywise with the large obnoxious shoes and mask dancing in front of someone's camera and they almost bumped into each other due to the rapid swinging of his arms. “Sorry man.” The clown hopped out of his way in apology, a bloodied hand scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Bed nodded and made an off handed gesture towards him while backing away. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about-” His back hit something solid and he panicked, spinning to face whoever he had bumped into, an apology quick on the tip of his tongue. He was pleasantly surprised when he turned around to come face to face with who he had been looking for. The red headed priest.

He was looking at Bed was an amused expression, balancing a shot glass delicately between two fingers. He gave him a little toast with the drink and threw the whole thing back in one go. After a second, he made a face and shook his head before exhaling. “I have no idea what these are but I definitely need to take the recipe off you later.”

“My roommate made those so even I have no idea what’s in them.”

The redhead hummed as if in deep contemplation. “Criken right? I’ve met him before. He was the one who invited me.”

Bed smirked, lifting his own up to his lips. He saw those eyes follow the curve of his throat as he tilted his head back and downed his drink as well. The taste of it brought a surprised contemplated smile to his face and the warmth of the alcohol settled in his stomach. “Wow. You’re right. Pretty good.”

“I could say that about several things here.” The redhead purred with a coy look. His lips were curved in a devious smirk and his eyes looked like they were undressing him right in the middle of the crowd. His head tilted to the side. “Pretty and good.”

Bed flushed at that, trying to convince himself that the heat he was feeling was because of the alcohol, not the fact that he was already leaning up into the man’s gaze in a needy gesture. They were so close and yet neither were touching. From the looks on each others faces, they were both waiting for the other to make the first move.

“Bed.” He decided to make the first step and offered his name to the other, a gloved hand extended out in offering.

The redhead chuckled in amusement and rolled his shoulders. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Why yes, I do hope to get you to that point.” 

If Bed had been drinking he would have been choking on it right then and there. His face turned bright red and his mouth opened and closed several times, not knowing what to say. He must have looked like a gaping goldfish. A long finger came up and pressed to his chin, forcing his lips to shut. His face burned hot at the way the redhead seemed to know just what to say and do to get him squirming.

“No, m-my name..” Bed tried to start again, voice a pitch higher in embarrassment. That finger pulled away only to return with a warm palm that gently caressed his cheek, the thumb tracing his bottom lip in a slow sensual stroke. It was a feather light touch that had his eyes fluttering shut. He felt the press of a forehead against him and heard the rumbling purr from the man's chest. 

“I know.” The redhead exhaled and Bed could smell the cinnamon from the shot on his breath. “You can call me Tomato.”

Bed burst out laughing despite himself and leaned his head back, opening his eyes to look up at the man, who was turning pink at his reaction. He licked his lips and felt a need inside him grow at the sight of those dark eyes flicking down to his tongue. Every part of his body thrummed in anticipation. “And I thought my nickname was outrageous.”

“Oh shut up.” Tomato growled playfully, using his hold on bed’s face to guide him into a kiss. It was mutual between the two of them but far from chaste and innocent. The minute their lips met, the room around them ceased to exist. It was like everything else had faded into nothing. The music was nothing but a low hum in the background, white noise that was easily forgotten. The crowds were non existent and Bed completely forgot that there were other people besides Tomato in his apartment, his hands to bust trying to find an opening under his priest garb.

The two pulled away with panting breaths and flustered expressions. Bed was hot and bothered, straining in his paints and eager for more but was also at a crossroads mentally. He had never hooked up with random strangers before. It was something new and scary and exhilarating. He had no idea what to say or do next. Should he be offering his phone number? Maybe keep their interactions touch and go?

“Bedroom. Now.” Tomato ordered with a growl, his pupils dilated in lust. 

Bed’s legs trembled at his words, throat bobbing with a heavy swallow. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest and he clung tighter to Tomato’s costume. He nodded, trying to come off more calm then he really was and failing horribly as a result of his arousal.

Tomato was still latched onto Bed despite his words and continued to grope him even as they started the slow transition out of the crowded living room and down the hallway. The booming of the music was so loud it masked the sounds of Bed’s needy whines as he bucked up into each touch desperately. Thankfully no one came down the hallway while they were moving. Bed wouldn’t be able to live it down if his roommate caught him fooling around with someone that he had only just met. What would he say if he saw him taking a total stranger to bed?

Bed tried not to think of that, mind addled with lust and whatever Criken had mixed into the different drinks that he had been serving all night. Two shots weren’t enough to get him black out drunk but they certainly had him feeling that liquid warmth in his veins. His stomach was warm and his face was flushed, both from the alcohol and the man in front of him that was stroking him in all the most sinful ways.

Two pictures that were hanging on the wall were tipped and they almost passed the right door as Tomato sucked a mark under Bed’s chin. He managed to bat the redhead away temporarily so he could indicate to his room that they were passing. “Right there.” He waved at the door with a weak hand, his voice trailing off in a sigh at the feeling of another ticklish nip. His fingers drummed along Tomato’s shoulder and a noise, two pitches higher fell from his kiss bruised lips.

“Right here?” Tomato inquired cheekily, one hand already making the travel down the back of Bed’s pants. His expression shifted to pure delight at the realization that he wasn’t wearing anything under his pants. His palm crept over warm skin and stroked between his legs. “What about right here?”

Bed let out another weak whine and nodded vigorously. His fingers dug into the material of Tomato’s priest garb, bunching it in a tight fist as he threw his head back. He felt that sneaking hand coax between his cheeks and give him a playful stroke, barely touching and nothing more. It was driving him insane. “Please..F-Father.” He squeaked out in embarrassment, realizing the insinuation behind his words. His ears burned bright red and he hid his face in Tomato’s shoulder, hoping that he hadn’t heard what he had said.

Unfortunately, judging from the full body shudder that went down Tomato, he had heard it. His breath came out in a long growling exhale. There was a deep rumble in his chest that reverberated as he carried Bed, who was holding on for dear life, towards the bedroom door. “Lead me not into temptation, I can find it on my own.” He murmured into his ear, one hand under Bed’s waist and holding him up as though he weighed lighter than a feather. He easily held him up while the other hand reached for the door and opened it. The bedroom was dark but the light from the hallway played off the various pieces of furnishings inside to help guide him inwards without tripping.

“Beautiful.” Tomato complimented off handedly, glancing up and down Bed’s body as he pressed him lengthwise down on its surface. He crawled over his body and settled his knees on either side of Bed’s waist, hands cupping his face to pull him closer. “Just beautiful..” 

The two of them grabbed at each others clothing, tugging as their mouths met in another rough kiss that had teeth clacking together. It was rough and sloppy and absolutely fantastic. Bed felt those warm hands smooth down his cheeks, traveling down the bobbing of his throat and over the curves of his shoulders. They eventually found his hands and their fingers interlocked. Bed’s arms were guided slowly above his head and pressed down into the pillow. He made an eager noise and pouted as Tomato pulled back from the kiss to click his tongue at him like he was chiding a disobedient child.

“Good things come to those who wait.” He purred, one hand remaining at Bed’s wrists while the other went for his belt. He gave the leather there a tug and the buckle came loose, allowing him to pull it free from his belt loops in one long pull. His head tilted owl like and his grin grew, hand holding up the belt and waving it in front of Bed’s eyes. “Confess, how do you like it?”

Bed swallowed and let out a shaky breath. His body shook in need and his legs parted more under Tomato. He nodded slowly and tried to speak but a weak noise was all he could manage at first. Tomato folded the belt in half and Bed squirmed underneath him, nodding more vigorously. He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “Rough..”

Tomato’s hum was more like a purr as it came out. He wound the belt around Bed’s wrists and tied them to the headboard before his fingers began the slow process of working off his shirt. His smirk grew with ever popped button and he laid his compliments on Bed’s skin for every inch that was exposed. He grazed his fingers like claws down his chest as his teeth found the zipper of his pants.

Bed could do nothing but swallow heavily and stare down at him with flustered cheeks as Tomato started glide the zipper downward with expert ease. He whimpered at the feeling of hot breath over his exposed skin. His head lulled back and his mouth hung open in a noiseless please as Tomato slowly ridding him of his clothing. His pants were fully open and just blow his hips now, the redhead shimmying them downwards with warm caresses,

There was rapid footsteps from down the hall that grew louder the closer they came. “Bed, your going to miss out on the contes-” The door suddenly opened and there stood Criken, mid sentence and eyes wide. He was glancing between the two of them with an unreadable expression, mouth agape as the words failed to form.

Bed immediately tried to shoot up from the mattress to defend his honour but was met with resistance due to the belt binding his hands to the headboard. He flopped back down and gave Criken a panicked look. He never meant for his friend to find him in such a compromising position, especially after the two of them agreed to give the other a heads up if they decided to bring someone home.

“Criken.. I’m sorry. It’s not what it-”

Criken completely looked away from him and stared at Tomato instead. “Tomato?” Betrayal was thick in his tone.

“Hey, it’s been awhile..” The redhead replied casually, like he was discussing the weather and didn’t have someone half naked and tied to a bed beneath him. He climbed off of Bed and sat up on his heels, one hand raking through his hair slowly. 

Criken chewed his lower lip. His brows were furrowed and even under the brim of his hat, his frustration could be seen clear as day. “It has, hasn’t it?” He looked like he was at the brink of tears but held them back in favour for a choked laugh. His knuckles were white from how tightly his fists were clenched and they shook at his sides. Criken tried for another smile but it felt off. It looked wrong. His expression was completely deflated, like someone had taken his heart and brought a sledge hammer down on it.

Bed might not have been the smartest person in the world. Sometimes things went over his head and at times he missed social cues. But if there was one thing he did know, it was his friend. His best friend Criken. His friend that had been so worked up about making his party perfect for that one special person. Their eyes met once more and the blood in Bed’s veins went ice cold as realization hit him. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. He couldn’t believe he didn’t realize it before.

The person that Criken tried so hard to impress was the one that he was currently in bed with.

“Criken I-”

His friend gave him a watery smile and grabbed the brim of his hat, lowering in a mockery of a farewell gesture. He turned and left without another word, shutting the door a little too hard on the way out. Criken may have left but the feeling of guilt didn’t.

Even as Tomato shrugged and crawled back up his body to rest himself on his lap again. Even as he leaned down to purr in his ear. “Shall we continue?”

Bed couldn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. He had made a mistake and had hurt his friend because of it. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of losing his best friend. He had fucked up royally and no amount of apologies was going to fix this wound he had inflicted upon his friend.

***

M O R T I S


End file.
